


Touch

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: Kylo Ren has finally stopped being Supreme Leader of the First Order and joined the Resistance. Rey and him however don't seem to get along...OneShot written for #reyloweek2018Theme is: Touch





	Touch

**Touch**

 

She longed to touch him. She had done so for quite a while now. Ever since he had stopped playing Supreme Leader and come to the resistance to help stop the war, to be exactly. She knew he was still unstable. All of them knew. The shadows clung to him, but the light outweighed the dark at the moment. He was allowed to sit at their table now. Being the son of Leia Organa sure had its perks.

 

Kylo Ren had surrendered after month of leading the First Order. When he did, Rey had thought it was because of her. After all they shared a bond and she was the one who had calmed him at night, when he had woken up from restless sleeping. They had become something she would have called friends. Not the way she was friends with Finn, but still it was a kind of friendship and they had valued each others company.

Now she loathed him.

When Kylo had arrived at their base, she had been excited. She had felt her heart beating so fast, she thought it might jump out of her chest. But he had turned to her and in his sassy, arrogant tone had said: ”Scavenger.” Then he had brushed past her as if they meant nothing to each other.

Later on Rey had found the perfect comebacks. She should have just as arrogantly called him Supreme Leader. But she hadn’t. She had stood there, stunned. The feeling of rejection spreading in her chest. He had played her. The whole time did not mean anything to him. Immediately she had closed the bond. His side had been closed for month, but she had let hers open, so that he could reach her if he wanted to. What a fool she had been.

 

Currently however they were at a meeting and she was starring daggers at him. He had just introduced a plan on how to finally bring down the First Order efficiently and everyone was congratulating him for such a well-planned strategy.

Rey sat on her chair, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her fingers itched. Maybe she should just ask him for a duel. That way she would have a legit reason to beat him. In the process she would maybe even be able to touch that thick, silky hair of his. Run her fingers through it… This was not the direction she wanted her thoughts to take. But during the time he had lived here she found it incredibly hard not to think of him. Even her meditation sessions were constantly interrupted by vivid images of him.

It had gone so far, that she only spent time outside of her room, when she was sure he wasn’t around. The only exception being their strategy meetings.

 

A few people stood up and left the room and that was Rey’s sign to leave as well. She needed to get away from him. Nearly sprinting out of the hall she turned right to get to her chambers and tripped over a cable on the floor. The pain from landing right on her face was not as bad as the embarrassment she felt. Cheeks burning she quickly stood up again and used her hands to brush some dirt of her clothes.

“No need to worship the ground I walk on, Scavenger. But I appreciate the gesture,” a deep voice drawled behind her and she froze immediately. This really couldn’t get any worse now. Quickly she turned around and eyed Kylo. He looked smug. A challenge was lingering in his eyes and the small smile that tugged at his lips gave away how pleased he was with the situation. She would be reasonable however. Being sassy helped no one in this situation. Instead she would make sure his teasing would finally stop.

“I would never scoop so low to worship the ground a monster walks on.”, she said distantly.

“And as much as I would love to keep this conversation up, I have friends, who want to spend time with me and I would hate to let them wait. So we’ll have to talk another day. Never would be a good time for me.”

She had hit a nerve. The look on his face said it all. She wasn’t quite sure when the playfulness had left his eyes, but it had probably been the moment she had mentioned friends. She knew how much he hated to be alone. They were alike in this. But the members of the resistance didn’t fully trust him yet and only invited him to sit with them on occasions. He was still an outsider.

Rey didn’t wait for his answer. She simply turned and went straight to her room, where she tried to calm herself. He had ignored her, merely acknowledged her and now he was being an ass, too. They had been friends. She had been so sure of it.

A soft knock on her door ripped her out of her thoughts. She knew who it was. His force signature gave him away and their bond hummed whenever he was around. Stilling every movement she hoped he would go away. Of course that was childish for he was just as able to feel her through these walls.

“Rey?” His voice sounded soft and pleading.

“Can I come in?”

She huffed. If he was only here to taunt her, she would kick his ass.

Feeling grumpy she opened the door and looked at him challenging.

“What is it this time, oh Supreme Leader?”

He flinched at her words.

“Can I come in, please? I don’t want to discuss this…here.” He turned around motioning to the few people walking down the hallway.

Rey sighed.

“Fine. Be my guest.”

Quickly Kylo made his way inside and closed the door behind him.

Rey stared at her former enemy and tried not to feel intimidated by him. Her room wasn’t big and his frame took away so much space, that if she wanted to keep that safe distance between them, her legs nearly touched the side of her bunk bed.

He seemed to collect himself, as if unsure what to say.

“I don’t have all day, Ben.”, she said calmly and as if switching on a light bulb he raised his head to give her a smile.

“I missed you calling me that,” he admitted and blushed immediately. The red really suited him and Rey felt her fingers itch to touch his cheek. Instead she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kylo noticed and swallowed audible. “I actually came here, because I wanted to talk to you. About what happened when I arrived here.”

Rey nodded.

Good. At least he knew he had fucked up. He cleared his throat.

“It was so…overwhelming to finally make this important decision. You have been the reason I even considered this in the first place. And when I finally came here I thought: What if she tricked me?”

Rey raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You are joking! Me? I… tricking **you**? Why should I do that?”

He raised his arms as if to defend himself.

“I know, I know. I realized how stupid that assumption was, when you closed the bond after our greeting.” He ran his hand through his hair and Rey’s eyes followed the movement. It looked so soft!

“I’m so sorry. I should have never greeted you in such a manner, but I was so nervous… and all rational thought kind of left me.” He sounded small, much smaller than he looked. Rey bit her lip. This still didn’t explain everything. Why had he been such a pain in the arse lately if he regretted the whole thing?

“You closed the bond first.” She hated her voice for sounding more hurt than accusing.

“And you kept being an ass, whenever you talked to me.“

“You avoided me! I couldn’t properly explain myself to you, because you gave me the cold shoulder all the time. So I took whatever chance I got, to get the slightest response out of you.”

She looked to the floor at that. He was right. She had avoided him. Always making excuses. Finding more important stuff to do. Going to bed late, so even he wouldn’t be awake anymore. Feeling defeated she sighed.

“I don’t want to fight anymore. Are we friends again or what?” She waited for him to answer and only realized he had come closer, when she smelled his scent. It was dark and masculine, but very unique and incredibly hard to define. Damn him for being so alluring. Looking up into his face again, Ben had the pained expression on his face she was so familiar with.

“No,” he answered and Rey’s eyes widened. Was he daft?

“What? Why not? I thought we had an understanding?”

He swallowed again.

“Don’t get me wrong… I want to be friends with you. But… I don’t think that would ever be enough.” He looked at her with his dark eyes and she knew he was being honest. 

Rey felt her knees starting to weaken. Friends. Who was she kidding? They were past friends. They had been for month. At first she had thought it was one-sided, but when he finally started giving her these certain glances, she had hoped he felt the same. Shortly after he had closed the bond. It had been like ice water. She had sobered and taken a step back.

And now here they were.

Apparently uncertain he moved towards her. “I only closed the bond, because I was afraid my feelings would leak through.”

It was like being hit with a brick. Rey all but opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Then rage bubbling inside her and she gave him a push against his chest.

“You, ass!”

Kylo frowned, but didn’t stop her from insulting him.

“You are telling me now, that I could have had this months ago?”

Now he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“What?”

Shaking her head Rey didn’t even bother answering him. Instead she used the bed behind her as a step and brought him down to her with the same movement.

Lips collided and the well-known energy pulsed between them, surging through their bodies.

His low groan made her smile, but she immediately caught herself and resumed kissing him. Her hands ran through that thick hair of his, she had been dying to touch.

“I should have come talking to you sooner, scavenger,“ he said when they finally parted. Lips swollen and breathing unevenly. He held her close and she clung to his neck, wallowing in the pleasure of finally having him all to herself. Her lips still tingled from his touch and she knew there was even more to experience.

 “I agree, Supreme Leader. I agree.”

 

 


End file.
